


it's been waiting for you

by plinys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wanda and Vision take a well deserved day off to experience New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been waiting for you

One of the infinite downsides of being an Avenger is that there isn’t much time for them to do _couple_ things. It’s hard at the base, living with super spies, who don’t seem to find any issues in bugging their newest members about their ‘love life’. But even when they can get _some_ time alone, something always happens to go wrong – usually in the form of a colorful megalomaniac set on world domination.

As it is, Wanda is about fed up with the whole thing.

It’s their _one_ day off, no training sessions or group meetings scheduled, and she’s about certain that something’s going wrong.

“It’s inevitable,” she tells Vision as he hands her a warm cup of tea first thing in the morning, “The second I step out of my pajamas and make plans for us to do something – the end of the world will happen.”

He frowns at her with that slight downward title of his lips that Wanda knows so well.

“You know it’s true,” Wanda insists, before bringing the tea cup up to her lips. Vision always seems to know just the perfect way to make tea that reminds her of home.

“Perhaps,” Vision says, “We could leave the rest of them to it, surely the team could do a few hours without us.”

“What if the villain of the week can only be stopped by us?”

“Well then, let us hope that that does not become an issue.”

\---

It seems silly that  they have lived no more than thirty minutes away (by flight, of course) to New York City and yet the only time she had been here before was when the giant mole man came tunneling up from the ground in Time’s Square.

At least, it seems like somebody managed to cover the giant hole. Probably funded by the Avengers damage recovery program.

“What are you thinking about,” Vison says and for a second, Wanda remembers that while she could read his mind, he couldn’t do the same unless she sent thoughts his way.

 She does that then, her eyes going from brown to red, as she brings Vision back with her to the last time they were here.

“Ah,” he says finally understanding, “Yes, Mr. Stark funded a project to rebuild the street. I believe in return we have standing invitations for the New Year’s festivities.”

“New Year’s festivities?”

“I’ve never seen them myself,” Vision admits, and Wanda has the slight urge to laugh because _obviously_ , “However, as it was explained to me. There seems to be a large gathering of people to watch a ball fall from the sky as they ring in the New Year.”

Wanda’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion. “That does not sound exciting.”

“I believe there are also fireworks?”

She nods her head at that. Wanda had seen fireworks recently, they lit them off on Steve’s birthday, but she hadn’t quite understood the appeal. Perhaps they reminded her too much of those years as a child hiding under the blankets while the bombs shot off over her head. Praying that she could make it through the night.

“This is a very _American_ thing?”

This time its Vision’s turn to laugh. “I believe so.”

\---

She had expected that they would eventually be recognized, or at least Vision being recognized, but having made it through time square without anyone looking at them oddly, she had begun to feel more at ease. Surely, everyone was too busy to focus on the superheroes wandering their streets.

Or perhaps they were just used to this sort of thing.

Though that good luck was not to last for long, and as they settled down for a midday lunch, she watches carefully as their waitress double takes, before asking what they would like for their drinks.

“She recognized us,” Wanda says the second the woman heads away from the table.

“That’s not a bad thing,” Vision assures her, “I’m rather inconspicuous, and you’re too beautiful for anyone to ever forget.”

She flushes. Vision has a way of doing that, offering her small compliments as though he were simply stating the facts. It isn’t fair at all. She had tried to do the same, from time to time on her own, but her comments always seemed too awkwardly fall from her lips. She still was not a master of the English language.

Wanda still hasn’t said anything by time their waitress returns, so it’s a simple “Thank You,” as a glass of water in front of her that breaks their silence.

The comment seems to spring the woman into action, for instead of asking if they are ready to order she says. “You’re Avengers, aren’t you?”

“I – uh, well-“

“Yes, we are,” Vision answers for her easily as can be.

But the waitress doesn’t turn to Vision then, instead she focuses in on Wanda.

“That means you’re the Scarlet Witch,” the waitress says.

It takes all Wanda has to nod numbly, and look down at her plate. The codename had been produced by the various media outlets and she’d had no say in the matter. Though in truth she didn’t mind it too much.

“My daughter is a huge fan of yours,” she explains, “And could I possibly get you to sign something for her, would make my little girl’s day.”

Of all the things Wanda had been expecting to hear, those words were not among them. In truth, while she was an Avenger, she never really expected that she had any fans. She was new to the team, and had joined them under admittedly terrible circumstances.

There’s been times when they were facing the supervillain of the week, that Wanda remembered mere months ago _she_ had been that bad guy.

Though now…

“I would be happy to,” Wanda says, her voice soft and unsure.

But her answer seems like the right one, because there’s a bright smile on the waitresses face as she says, “You’re her hero.”

\---

“You want to ride the subway,” Wanda repeats in an increasing skeptical tone.

“Everything I have read said it is an important part of every New Yorkers life,” Vision explains, “It is only logical that as we are in New York for the day, we should engage fully in the life style.”

She supposed she could see the logic in that. Even if she didn’t like the idea of being trapped under ground in a tiny metal tube for the foreseeable future.

Still, she feels the need to insist, “But we can _fly_. And flying is faster.”

“Please?”

Now, that is just not fair at al.

“Fine fine,” Wanda says, as she gives in, “Afterwards though we are trying street food and buying tacky souvenirs because those are also staples of New York city.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

\---

Wanda can’t stop laughing. Probably due to the fact that Vision looks completely absurd in his bright green Statue of Liberty foam hat, and _I love New York_ t-shirt. Going on the subway was more than worth it, to get this hilarious sight before her.

She pulls out her phone to snap a quick picture of him.

“I’m going to show this to everyone when we get back,” Wanda insists, as she finally gets ahold of herself “You’ll never live this one down.”

“You know, I actually quite like this shirt,” Vision says, “Perhaps I shall wear it on our next mission.”

That gets another burst of laughter out of her. “Please do. You will most certainly be able to distract them.”

“There’s nothing I look forward to more in life.”

\---

There’s something intrinsically romantic about watching the sunset in Central Park. She could almost feel like she was away from the city – back at the Avengers home base – as she watches the orange rays of sun light up the tree line. Especially with Vision’s arm around her waist as they sit on the park bench.

They’ve done this before, watch the sunset together, and yet the way the fading sunrays reflect off of Vision’s skin never seem to stop amazing her.

“You’re not watching the sunset properly,” he tells her, words she has heard plenty of times before.

And Wanda just smiles at him in reply, “This is how we watch it in Sokovia.”

“I actually looked that up,” Vision admits, and this time he turns away from the view to look back at her, “This is not how they do it where you’re from.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Yes, well, sometimes I-“ he stops, shakes his head ever so slightly and says, “I would very  much like to kiss you now, if that’s alright?”

“You don’t have to ask every time,” she reminds him, before leaning forward on her own to press her lips up against his. There’s a little jolt, like static shock that runs from her lips all the way down her spine to her hips, which happens to be exactly where his fingers are resting, pressing against her with an urgency that makes her almost wish they weren’t in the middle of Central Park.

When they finally pull apart the sun is long set, and her checks are the same color as her dress, but Wanda can’t find it in her to care.

“You know, I could get used to these days off,” Wanda says, “Perhaps we could do this again sometime.”

“I would enjoy that.”

\---

Of course, as peaceful as their day had been. She eventually knew that it would have to come to an end, that her body would wear down long before Vision’s did, and that he would probably have to fly them home before tucking her into bed for the night.

Still, her fingers curl against his arm as he moved to pull away from her, a good night kiss already having been pressed gently to her forehead. “Stay with me.”

He doesn’t move away from her, but he doesn’t come into bed either.

“You need your rest,” he replies carefully. It’s always _you_ in these situations, because they both know he can go for hours one end, while she’s the one that eventually needs to rest and recover.

“I know,” Wanda replies, her voice tired and heavy, “But perhaps you could join me – just sleeping, I would feel more comfortable with you here.”

They’ve done this before too, back when they first started things, back when Wanda woke most nights from her nightmares. Those words seem to do the trick, because slowly Vision steps back towards her, before settling down in the bed that is really too small to fit the both of them.

She whispers, “I love you,” to the empty space between them, but falls asleep before she can hear his words in reply.

\---

“Where were you two yesterday,” are the first words Wanda is greeted with, when she finally makes her way into the Avenger’s kitchen. Vision is a step behind her, looking a bit more inconspicuous as he tends to making up their morning tea.

She just grins at the rest of their team, “We had a date. Why? Did the world nearly end without us?”

“Actually now that you mention it-“

“No,” Steve cuts in, before Sam can finish whatever he had been meaning to say, “You two deserved a day off and we managed fine on our own.”

“Though next time a little warning might be nice,” is the grumble Sam gives in reply, before taking a large drink of coffee. “I’m just saying having somebody that could mess with people’s minds would have really come in handy when fighting freakishly intelligent alien babies.”

Wanda just laughs, that sort of things seems almost normal after being an Avenger these past few months. It’s weird how her normal has become so different from how anyone would define the word. And something as _normal_ as a date out on the town, is out of the ordinary for her.

“Next time,” Vision says, “I’ll be sure to consult the supervillain of the week, before asking Miss Maximoff out.”

 

 


End file.
